


Ascension

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient magic, BAMF Women, F/F, High Priestess - Freeform, Ritual, Samhain, Stonehenge - Freeform, The power of witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: Hermione and her partner know that witches will one day rule the world. They just have to set things in motion in order to make that happen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 22
Collections: Samhain Flash Comp DA Discord





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Samhain_Flash_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Samhain_Flash_Comp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The High Priestess
> 
> Thank you to my alpha, Zorak23; and beta, PotionChemist!

* * *

**_Forest of Dean, October 29, 1997 - 1.43am_ **

Hermione glanced over at Harry’s sleeping form. Getting out of bed, she made her way quietly to where he lay and gave him a gentle poke. He grunted and rolled over, throwing an arm over his head.

Satisfied, she crept out of the tent and sat down to pull her shoes on. Once completed, she stood and absently brushed the leaves from the back of her jeans before walking up to the carefully constructed wards that protected them. Hermione listened and watched apprehensively for several minutes then stepped through the walls. 

Concentrating, she gripped her wand and Disapparated.

Arriving at her destination, she cast a Disillusionment Charm over herself and crept into a copse of trees that would offer her extra concealment. Once hidden, she sent off her Patronus. _Everything is ready for Samhain._

After a tense fifteen minute wait, the response came via a sleek, silvery fox. _The ancient place._

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. Now that it was really happening, the significance of what they were going to do was finally sinking in. If they were successful, it could change the whole tide of the war.  
  


**_Forest of Dean, October 31, 1997 - 10.37pm_ **

Harry was slumbering deeply, thanks to the Sleeping Draught Hermione had slipped into his evening cup of tea. He would not wake, not even if a whole crash of Erumpents were to go stampeding through the tent. 

She felt guilty and more than a little afraid at the prospect of leaving him in such a vulnerable state for the next few hours, but he absolutely could not know about her mission. He would have insisted on being involved and seriously compromised the plan. He just didn’t have the power needed, the type of magic which the ritual demanded. It was better he remain oblivious and continue on his path to complete Dumbledore’s quest.

Hermione checked she had everything she would need. It was all there, inside a small velvet pouch with an Undetectable Extension Charm similar to that of her beaded bag. She exited the tent and strode forwards until she passed through the wards. Before continuing, she stopped to check and strengthen the barriers, especially the Notice-Me-Not and Repelling Charms. Looking at her watch, she cursed internally. She had to hurry or the whole rite would be delayed, and that could have irreversible and disastrous consequences. Lives were at stake. She moved well away from the ward perimeter and Disapparated with a quiet pop.  
  


**_Stonehenge, October 31, 1997 - 11pm_ **

Hermione arrived outside of the protections of the sacred circle and cast several charms to make sure no one — either magical or Muggle — was skulking around. When she was sure it was safe, she quickly stripped naked, gathering her clothing in a neat bundle. Her pale skin glinted softly in the moonlight as she cast a purification and cleaning charm over herself, an ancient one that would allow her to be embraced and welcomed by the magic of this sacred place. Slipping into a meditative state to prepare, the curly-haired witch began to reflect on the significance of what would happen tonight — and why it had to happen now.

_The stones did not care about blood status; rather, they recognised magical power and strength of will. They welcomed the power and strength of witches in particular. In ancient times, it had been witches, not wizards, who ruled the magical world. Witches had the power to carry and bring forth new life. Their menses waxed and waned like the powerful moon. They were revered, worshipped._

_But then wizards, trying to secretly integrate themselves into the Muggle world despite the Muggles’ fear and hatred of magic, had discovered a world where men ruled and women obeyed. They become greedy for power and control, as men are wont to do, and decided they would take it from witches with no regard for those they targeted — as has always been true of males throughout history._

_Over time, the wizards enslaved the witches, banned the sacred rituals, and ceased worshipping the goddesses. With this desecration of the old ways, the timeless rituals were gradually forgotten by the magical community. A few ancient families whispered the knowledge furtively, passing it from mother to daughter in deep secrecy, the texts carefully warded and hidden until they could be entrusted to the next generation._

_The few who still believed had looked into the future and seen a time of great turmoil. But out of this unrest would emerge two powerful witches, true opposites who would somehow perfectly compliment and balance each other — Gemini come to life. They would merge their powers and bring an end to the disorder; and in so doing, restore the balance, resurrect the ancient rituals, and elevate witches back to their proper place._

Slowly breaking free of her trance, Hermione glanced around once more then reached into the velvet pouch and withdrew the ceremonial cloak. She wrapped it around her naked body, arranging the folds of the material, then reached into the pouch once again to retrieve a small pumpkin. 

With slow, measured steps, she made her way towards the outer circle, chanting softly as she went, reciting the words that she had taken such pains to commit to memory over the previous months. Halting just outside the first stones, Hermione raised her voice and her arms, holding the offering aloft before placing it gently on the ground, just inside the monolith beside her.

On the opposite side of the circle, her opposite, her Pollux, was echoing Hermione’s movements. Her voice, clear and bell-like, floated across the space. Their voices merged, embracing each other, entwining, and the ground beneath their feet began to vibrate as it recognised their magical power. 

As one, the two witches moved towards the centre, continuing to chant, the next stage of the ancient rite taking hold. They both paused halfway into the circle to withdraw the next offering - this time a lamb’s heart wrapped in magical cloth to preserve the freshness - and raised the organs to the sky before laying them in the grass. The next part completed, they moved to meet in the centre of the stones as one, and the thrumming beneath their bare feet increased.

“I see you, high priestess,” Hermione said to her companion. 

“I see you, high priestess,” the other replied. 

Hermione held out her hands and the other witch took them. They began the final chant — the one that would merge their powers and allow them to end the war and restore the balance, as had been foretold by the old ones. The air around them began to crackle as the magic intensified, and the wind picked up, catching their cloaks and causing them to whip about their feet.

Without breaking the circle their hands made, each called forth the ritual dagger from within their respective pouches. The implements rose into the air, and the witches turned their hands so their palms faced up, with their right hands resting atop the other’s left. On their shared command, the daggers sliced through soft flesh, drawing bright red blood that flowed over their skin and dripped down their hands, droplets splattering the earth.

Together, they used their left hands to guide the right towards each other, until the palms were pressed together, merging their blood and their magic. All the while, they chanted, chanted. The energy within the circle grew as their voices rose, culminating in a shout, and a circle of bright light burst outward from their bodies. It flattened the grass and blew their cloaks open, revealing their naked bodies and a thin stream of crimson which flowed down their thighs to touch the soil underfoot, sealing the ritual.

“It is complete,” Hermione intoned. “The land is fertile once more, sister, and so begins the ascension of witches.”

“So begins the ascension of witches. The chaos of man will soon be no more.”

“So mote it be,” they chanted together. 

Hermione reached out to cup the other witch’s face gently with her hand; her companion returning the gesture. They leaned forward until their lips touched, exchanging a gentle, intimate kiss.

The other witch took Hermione by the hand and together they slowly left the circle. Once free of its power, they lay down facing each other in the soft grass, hands still clasped, their bodies still thrumming with energy as they recovered.

Finally, Hermione sighed and sat up. “I should get back,” she said regretfully. “I know Harry is well protected, but I don’t like to leave him alone for too long.” She summoned her bundle of discarded clothing from the other side of the field and tucked it under her arm.

“At least now he is sure to succeed,” her sister replied. “The Dark Lord will fall, no matter what actions he takes. His days are numbered.”

Together, they stood. Hermione pushed back her hood, and her companion did the same. Her sleek dark hair glinted in the moonlight, and her deep brown eyes gleamed with passion and power.

“We will meet again at the final battle, and take back what is ours,” she said. “I love you, Hermione.”

“We will usher in a new world,” Hermione agreed. “I love you, Pansy.”

They shared a final kiss before each of them Apparated away silently.

  
  
  



End file.
